


一个突发Solal/Nuno PWP

by gingerrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerrrr/pseuds/gingerrrr
Summary: RPS NC17 预警一个突发Solal/Nuno PWPD/s意味有





	一个突发Solal/Nuno PWP

Solal对着化妆镜转了转脖子，后颈咔啦作响，他转了转肩膀，感受到了五十肩带来的刺痛。虽然他热爱游泳经常锻炼，依旧无法抵御时间对身体的侵蚀。  
Nuno Resende走在他身后，双手搭在他肩上，拇指按压了一下他肩胛骨内侧的地方，一阵尖锐的刺痛使他呼痛。  
Nuno并不在意，他的指尖沿着Solal的颈椎用力向下滑了两三个骨节。  
“真僵硬啊，您需要好好松解一下。”  
他的手又回到年长者肩膀上，手掌发力揉了两下。  
“我以前学过一些运动康复，您不介意的话，今天工作结束后，我帮您松解一下。”

Solal的卧室里有张长长的床脚凳，用来做按摩床再合适不过，他简短的淋浴，换上睡袍，Nuno把外套和拎包放在玄关，然后坐着安静的等他。  
Solal脱去睡袍，脸向下伏趴，Nuno搓了搓指尖，“没有按摩精油，我尽量不把您的皮肤弄破。”  
他先用手掌按压Solal的整个背部，然后用有力的手指沿着脊椎逐节摁下，指尖重重的揉开肌肉结节。  
他非常认真，不一会儿细密的汗珠就渗出额头。松解完背部的肌肉结节，再次用温热的掌心按压过整个背部。  
接下来是肩膀和手臂，一样也是仔细的检查每一寸肌肉，揉开结节，年长者不时因为痛楚发出闷哼，但这正是有效的表现。  
“请您翻过来。”Nuno说。  
Solal翻过身平躺，Nuno在他的眼睛上遮了一块毛巾，阻隔天花板上直射下来的灯光。  
再次整理过手臂的肌肉，然后环臂活动肩膀的关节。之后他的手指转移到Solal的脚上，依次向上活动脚踝，膝盖，和髋关节。  
紧接着手指的力量变的温柔，仿佛对婴儿的抚触，抚磨过他的胸口、腰侧、鼠蹊。

Solal知道自己有些勃起，他并不感到羞耻，他清楚自己对这个年轻人抱有欲念，他知道对方也一样。  
“请您坐起来。”Nuno用柔软的音调说。  
Solal依语揭开毛巾坐起身，Nuno跪在他的脚前，垂着眼睛，双手将Solal的性器从内裤里取出来，仿佛触摸艺术品一样轻柔的抚触揉弄。  
Nuno抬起头，用目光询问，得到年长者颌首许可后，他向前挪动膝盖，将头埋在对方张开的腿间，小心翼翼的含住对方的性器。  
他用舌头托住嘴里的性器，感受到它的勃动，小心不让牙齿碰到，同时注意不让自己冒出的胡渣蹭到对方大腿内侧的皮肤。  
Solal发出一声叹息，鼓励般的揉了揉他的脑袋，Nuno得到犒赏后加卖力的吞咽，他用双手抚弄无法含住的根部和囊袋，直到因为自己大腿发抖而不得不用松开一只手支撑住自己。  
他吐出嘴里的性器，有些愧疚的抬起头。Solal只是轻轻触摸他的脸颊，他被原谅了。  
他重新开始虔诚地为年长者口交，他的大腿还在颤抖，腰臀不自觉的小幅晃动。  
“照顾你自己。”烈性的嗓音从头顶上穿来。Nuno几乎是感激的拉开自己的裤链，手指因为激动颤抖，他握住自己，他已经硬了很久，前液濡湿了内裤。  
他一边撸动自己，同时感受到嘴里的压力变大，他知道他快到了，于是更加急切的吮吸吞咽，年长者却只是轻轻推开他，顺手从边上抽了几张抽纸，然后自己撸了两下射在纸上。  
Nuno依然跪着，他感受到自己被注视着，他为此颤栗，不敢抬起头，当Solal的手指轻柔的插进他的头发里时，他猛烈的射了。他慌乱的用手掌裹住，还是有一些精液从指缝里漏出来滴在地毯上。  
“对不起。”他垂下眼睛。  
“没关系，你很棒。”


End file.
